reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Kyra
She is the first Dragon Princess, from the original 1988 film "Reversal of the Dragon Heart", She was transformed when the Draconian Crystal mutated her after Serrifas activated the Source Crystal. She is voiced by Drew Barrymore, and Mandy Moore for her singing. Biography Born in the 5th Century, she was the sole heir to the thrown of Glowerhaven. She was trained by the famous Philosopher Shane Phifer in Glacier Palace in the north boarders, She left when she was called by her late father Dreyfus. She was gonna marry prince Sorron, but when she was transformed into a dragon, the marriage was severed because of Sorron's incompetence of not seeing the truth. When she left the castle she felt that she did not belong anywhere until she reached the Spellbinder's farm, where she met an apprentice to Merlin, Eric. He was afraid at first but realized she meant no harm. They developed a loyal bond, later had a quest to Hollow Peak the home of Serrifas the Black Dragon. As they were about to go to the mountain Sorron in the form of the Rogue knight attacked and almost kills Kyra, but with the remorse of Serrifas and the compassion of an apprentice she was restored. She awoke to see a remorseful Sorron, whom she realized was an arrogant fool, she chooses Eric to start a life, and this founded the Order of the Spellbinders, and the legacy of the Dragon Princess. Abilities as a human * Intelligence: even as a Dragon she shows intelligence and wisdom to go through any obstacle. * Agility: even in Dragon form she is shown to be faster than you think she is and she can even out run Sorron's horse. * language: she is very fluent with language, she actually can speak old languages such as Kirakian, Garbeanian, Puadok, D'Bryssian, and Dranian. as a Dragon * keen eyesight: she can see in the dark, and even stormy weather. * sense of smell: Dragons have a sense of smell that can range from 49 miles from either direction. * hearing: excellent hearing from whispers, echo, vibrations, and even animals. * fire: her fire is blue unlike a normal dragon, and is hotter than normal courtesy of a saliva that ignites from a powerful airflow from the lungs. * Scales: hard as titanium, strong to repel hard blows from teeth, blades, claws, except a Sarcanian Crystal blade. * Flight: strong to lift 46 tons off the ground. * Shapeshifting: at the end of the first film, Eric gives Kyra a new necklace with the same dragon crystal as the one Sorron gave her. she can now shift into a dragon and into human at will. Likes * open mind: when Eric shown her the book to where Hollow Peak is. * magic tricks: because of the ways Eric can do without incantations. * friendship * knowing love * knowledge * the history of Labyrinth City * The Legend of Cornog in the Calivare Vshin * her mentor Shane Phifer. * Food: Chicken, Peas, Mashed Potatoes, Cheesecake * Song: More than That by Backstreetboys. * Drink: Lemon juice, Vanilla Tea Dislikes * lying * incantations * lack of intelligence. * gaining weight * Sorron's ignorance * Invaders - Naruran Empire, Scythe, Kirakians, and Puadok * too many spices * allergies: mold, pollen from an Arkenrose Allies and Family * King Dreyfus (Father deceased) * Queen Muriel (mother) * Prince Damian (Brother) * Eric (Spouse) * Hopgoblin (Friend) * Captain Angus (Guardian) * Shane Phifer (Mentor) Category:Heroines Category:Female